


С годовщиной, родной

by 0kumma0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kumma0/pseuds/0kumma0
Summary: AU, в котором Ривай - хирург-травматолог в больнице "Сиэтл Грейс", а Эрен - один из лучших автогонщиков в Сиэтле.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Вообще-то, Ривай хотел уйти пораньше сегодня, но видимо у вселенной другие планы.

Как ещё объяснить то, что в больницу едет три кареты скорой помощи?

Аккерману ничего толком не объяснили, лишь сказали, чтобы он готовился, так как произошла авария и в основном у людей переломы и вывихи, но возможно есть травмы и посерьёзнее.

Сейчас он сидел в раздевалке, где его и застали, чтобы остановить от ухода домой. Ривай пытался дозвониться домой, чтобы сказать ему, что он задержится, но никто как назло не брал трубку.

«Чёрт, ну возьми же», — психовал Ривай, но механический голос в телефоне всё так же повторял, что «Абонент не в зоне действия»

Тяжело вздохнув, Ривай положил телефон в карман халата и захлопнул дверь шкафчика.

Надо идти

***

Когда двери неотложки открылись и туда начали завозить людей, Ривай все ещё пытался дозвониться до него, одновременно с этим разговаривая с медсестрой и давай указания, что может понадобиться.

Ривай был готов ко всему, от открытого перелома до сильной потери крови, но он никак не был готов, что на каталке он увидит Эрена, вид которого оставлял желать лучшего.

Аккерман будто прирос ногами к полу, внезапно у него начали дрожать руки. Он мог только смотреть на то как его мужа пытаются реанимировать.

«Видимо остановилось сердце,» — подумал Ривай, ужасаясь своим мыслям.

Наконец, до него дошло, что сейчас его муж, который является лучшим и популярным гонщиком во всём городе, умирает.

Ривай, почувствовал, как сердце начинает быстро стучать, голова закружилась, но он взял себя в руки и подбежал к Эрену.

— Что произошло? — требовательно спросил он у фельдшера скорой, удивившись, что его голос даже не дрогнул, и начал делать непрямой массаж сердца.

— Были гонки, его машина вылетела за пределы трассы и загорелась, — «отрапортовал» фельдшер, с каждым произнесенным им словом у Ривая появлялся новый седой волос.

«Давай же, дыши. Господи, умоляю, дыши,» — молился, про себя, Аккерман.

Ривай продолжал реанимацию до тех пор пока Эрен не начал дышать.

«Слава Господу,» — нервно выдохнул он. Вообще Ривай в Бога не верит, но когда у тебя на руках умирает любимый человек, уверовать можно не только в Бога, Рай и Ад.

— Петра, пойди сюда, — позвал Ривай медсестру. — Отвези его на МРТ головного мозга и рентген лёгких. Надо проверить нет ли осколков, или ещё каких-то инородных предметов в его теле, — дал он ей указание. Молча кивнув, девушка позвала санитаров, и Эрена увезли.

Сам Ривай пошел к другим пациентам.

***

Спустя пару часов Ривай, наконец-то, освободился. Узнав у дежурной медсестры куда положили гонщика, который поступил с остановкой сердца, и попросив его мед. карту он пошёл к нему.

По дороге в палату Аккерман просмотрел карту и узнав, что всё хорошо и серьёзных повреждений не обнаружено он вздохнул с облегчением, но всё ещё оставался нервным.

И, только зайдя в палату Йегера, и увидев его он, по-настоящему расслабился.

Эрен спал, от его руки тянулся проводок от капельницы. Всё лицо было в царапинах и синяках, с руками дело обстояло хуже. Пальцы переломаны, в воспоминаниях Ривая промелькнул момент, когда он взглянул на пальцы Эрена, когда его только привезли, кожа на них была ободранна до костей. Ривая передёрнуло.

Он подошёл к койке Эрена, пододвинув туда, перед этим стул, и сел. Ривай взял Йегера за руку, и сжал её. Он удивлённо раскрыл глаза, почувствовав, как его руку сжали в ответ, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— И как давно ты очнулся? — спросил, с подозрением, Аккерман.

— Не считал, но возможно час назад, — хрипло прошептал Эрен в ответ.

Аккерман ничего не ответил в ответ, лишь сжал руку Эрена сильнее и поцеловал её. Эрен на это усмехнулся.

— Не ухмыляйся, тебя ещё ждёт разговор, на счёт сегодняшней гонки, — со злобой сказал Ривай. — Кажется мы обсуждали это с тобой. И договорились, что в этом месяце ты не участвуешь. Не забыл?

С каждым новым словом, которое произносил Ривай, Эрен чувствовал как груз вины ложится на его плечи.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — жалобно произнёс Эрен, но увидев, что это никак не тронуло Ривая, продолжил, — я лишь хотел сделать тебе подарок. Но у меня не хватало денег, и тут мне предложили эту гонку, вот я и согласился.

Ривай, увидев искреннюю вину на лице Йегера, успокоился.

— Я хотел уйти пораньше с работы, но тут мне сказал, что произошла авария и мне надо остаться. Я пытался дозвониться до тебя, но ты был недоступен. А теперь представь, что я чувствовал, когда увидел тебя, умирающего тебя, в неотложке. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, — нервно говорил Ривай.

— Прости, прости, прости, умоляю, прости меня, — шёпотом бормотал Эрен, — прости, любовь моя, прости меня. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

Ривай почувствовал, как по его щекам текут слёзы.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался? Ты лежал, почти мертвый, у тебя была остановка сердца, — шёпотом кричал Аккерман.

— Прости, ты не представляешь, как я жалею, что согласился на эту гонку. Поверь мне, если бы можно было изменить прошлое, я бы отка… — он не договорил, Ривай налетел на него и поцеловал.

— Ты бросишь гонки, и это не вопрос, а утверждение, — прошептал Эрену в губы Ривай.

— Но, Ривай, — хотел возразить Йегер, но был оставлен Риваем.

— Если ты не согласишься, я подам на развод. И это не простая угроза, ты меня знаешь, — припечатал Ривай.

— Ривай, — с ужасом протянул Эрен, — хорошо, хорошо, если хочешь, то я брошу гонки. Если хочешь я умру за тебя, но только, пожалуйста, не уходи. Я не смогу без тебя.

— Вот и договорились, — вздохнул Ривай.

Они снова молчали, пока Эрен не сказал:

— Приляг, пожалуйста, со мной. Я хочу тебя обнять, — и подвинулся, чтобы было место для ещё одного человека.

Ривай послушно лёг, ведь тоже хотел почувствовать, что с его любимым всё хорошо, он жив и частично здоров.

Как только он лёг, Эрен сразу же обнял его, но Ривай поспешил его остановить, ведь у Йегера капельница. Но тому наплевать, он хочет обнять своего мужа, который ужасно перенервничал за сегодня.

— Что хоть за подарок был? — решил поинтересоваться Аккерман.

— Это действительно сюрприз, я уже купил его, — смущённо улыбнулся Эрен, — когда придем домой я подарю тебе его.

— У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя. Только надо его забрать, — также смущённо ответил Ривай.

— Забрать? Откуда? — начал расспрашивать Эрен.

— Если продолжишь доставать, тебе ничего не достанется, — ехидно отрезал Аккерман.

— Ладно, — протянул Эрен.

Когда Эрен замолчал, Ривай подумал, что он уснул, но он ошибался. Внезапно Эрен сказал:

— Ну, с годовщиной, нас, что-ли, родной.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты слышала новости?

— Ммм? Какие?

— Говорят, что парень который поступил вчера, после аварии, муж нашего Ривая. Представляешь?

— Да ты что! Серьёзно?

— Да точно. Я сама видела их целующихся, ночью. И ещё я слышала, что он популярный гонщик.

Медсестры продолжили сплетничать не замечая стоящего рядом человека.

— Дамы, — громко прикрикнул он, — вам не кажется, что больница не самое удачное место для сплетен?

— Д-доктор Смит, — испуганно прикрикнули девушки.

Секунду спустя Смит рассмеялся.

— Ну вы даёте. Так крикнули, я что, такой страшный? — всё ещё смеясь спросил он.

— Нет, доктор, что вы. Мы просто испугались, — ответила одна из медсестёр.

— Кхм, ну так что там по поводу Ривая? Говорите его муж лежит у нас? — заинтересовано спросил Эрвин.

— Да-да, вчера поступил. Автомобильная авария, плюс остановка сердца. Доктор Аккерман лично проводил реанимационные мероприятия, — тут же ответила вторая медсестра.

— А сейчас он как? Всё хорошо?

— Угу, сейчас уже всё хорошо, но около недели, или двух, он тут точно пролежит, — сказала первая медсестра.

— Конечно, если Ривай его не заберёт, — дополнила вторая и все трое рассмеялись.

— И что же такого смешного произошло, что вы сейчас чуть ли не уссыкаететь от смеха? — внезапно прозвучал холодный голос.

Троица резко замолчала, узнав по голосу Ривая Аккермана.

— Ну, я дождусь внятного ответа сегодня, или как? — продолжал напирать Ривай.

— Да ладно тебе, Ривай, — пришёл в себя Эрвин, — ну смеёмся и смеёмся, чего напрягаешься, то?

— Я может тоже хочу посмеяться, — съязвил Аккерман.

— А тебе не смешно будет, — не остался в долгу Смит.

— Почему это?

— У тебя нет чувства юмора.

— Умереть хочешь?

Эрвин в ответ засмеялся.

— Идём, Аккерман. У нас ещё обход, — сказал Смит, закинув Риваю руку на плечо, уводя от медсестёр.

— Эхх, — грустно вздохнула одна из медсестёр, смотря двум врачам а след.

— Чего вздыхаешь? — поинтересовалась вторая.

— Грустно будет, если тот парень и в правду муж Аккермана.

— Почему?

— Я ставила на то, что он вместе с Эрвином.

Её подруга разразилась громким хохотом.

  
***

  
Уйдя подальше от местных сплетниц, Эрвин, наконец, смог поговорить с Риваем.

— Так это правда?

— Что именно?

— Эрен. Здесь. В больнице. После аварии, — чётко выделяя каждое слово, спросил Смит.

— Да, — спустя пару секунд, напряжённо выдохнул Ривай.

— Ты его реанимировал?

— Да.

Ничего не говоря, Эрвин обнял Аккермана.

— Ты как? — взволнованно спросил он.

— Держусь, — кратко ответил ему Ривай и вырвался из объятий.

— Вчера же, была ваша годовщина. Верно? — поинтересовался Эрвин, отпуская Аккермана.

Ривай, просто, молча кивнул. Увидев, что Эрвин опять тянет к нему руки он остановил его.

— Даже не думай, опять меня лапать.

— Я же по-дружески, — протяжно сказал он.

— Две недели назад, целоваться лез ко мне, тоже по-дружески?

— Ну, да. Ты же знаешь, я женат.

— Знаю, Эрвин. И жену твою, к сожалению, я тоже знаю.

Отвечать Смит не стал.

***

  
Возле первой палаты Смит и Аккерман встретили своих интернов, с которыми и провели обход по палатам. Когда они подошли к палате Йегера, Эрвин не сдержался и сказал:

— Дамы и джентльмены, попрошу вас сдерживать себя.

В ответ на это Аккерман ударил его локтем в живот.

Интерны ничего не поняли, но решили прислушаться. Только зайдя в палату, они поняли, что имел ввиду доктор Смит.

_Перед ними сидела живая легенда дорог Сиэтла — Эрен Йегер._

  
***

  
Когда обход был закончен и Ривай мог, со спокойной душой, идти домой, он решил зайти к Эрену.

— Ну и как ты здесь? — закрыв дверь в палату, спросил он.

— Бывало и лучше, знаешь ли. Тело ноет, и раны чешутся. Пальцы, ты видел, что с ними? — протянул Эрен свои руки к Риваю. — А ещё голова немного кружится, и нога, в этом грёбаном гипсе, чешется — продолжал давить на жалость Йегер.

— Сам виноват, — резко ответил Аккерман.

— Ну Риваай, — протянул он, — ну пожалеей меняя.

Тихонько вздохнув, Ривай подошёл к Эрену и взял в свою руку его.

— Сильно болит? — мягко спросил он, поглаживая перебинтованные пальцы.

— Угуу, — жалобно протянул Эрен.

— Идиот, — уже со злостью прикрикнул Аккерман, аккуратно отбрасывая его руку, — почему не сказал, когда мы проводили осмотр?

Эрен замолк.

Аккерман пристально посмотрел на него, дожидаясь ответа.

— Ну ладноо, болит не так уж и сильно, — сдался Йегер.

Ривай смерил его злым взглядом, но все же, быстро сдался под напором русалочьих глаз, которые смотрели на него с грустью.

— Я пойду сейчас домой, — начал говорить Аккерман, медленно поглаживая Эрена по голове, — приготовлю тебе еду, но только ту, которую считаю нужной, — после этих слов, Эрен скривился, понимая, что его ждёт здоровая пища, а не его любимые блюда. — Приму душ, — продолжил Ривай, — и после этого приду к тебе. Договорились?

— Хорошо, — ответил Эрен, и тяжело вздохнул, когда Ривай убрал свои руки с его головы.

Уже стоя на выходе из палаты, он обернулся, посмотрел Эрена, и сказал:

— И только попробуй, хоть с кем-нибудь, флиртовать.

В ответ Эрен рассмеялся.

  
**2 НЕДЕЛИ СПУСТЯ**

  
Йегера выписали сегодня утром, и, по идее, его должен забрать Ривай. Но только, появилась небольшая проблема. Аккермана вызвали на операцию, и всем плевать на то, что у него сегодня законный выходной. Поэтому, Эрена будет забирать друг Ривая — Эрвин Смит.

Эрвин Смит, с которым Эрен подрался месяц назад из-за того, что он поцеловал его — Эрена — мужа.

Не сложно догадаться, что Йегер, мягко говоря, не в восторге от этого.

— Эрен, ты идёшь? — позвал Йегера объект его ненависти мыслей.

— Иду-иду, — отозвался он, — придурок, — пробормотал себе под нос.

Йегер был на костылях, ведь, к сожалению, переломы за две недели не срастаются. С пальцами дело обстояло гораздо лучше, он уже мог шевелить ими.

— Почему Ривая вызвали именно сегодня, — ныл Йегер, как ребёнок.

— Потому что, твой муж — один из лучших врачей в этой больнице, — со смешком «напомнил» Эрвин ему.

— Но почему сегодня? Это же его единственный выходной за эти недели.

— У него были выходные, но из-за кое-кого он был в больнице 24/7, — опять «напомнил» ему Эрвин.

— Почему вызвали его, а не тебя? — продолжал негодовать Йегер.

«Ребёнок,» — подумал Смит с улыбкой, " — И чем он смог заинтересовать Ривая?»

Пока Эрвин был в своих мыслях, то немного притормозил. Из-за этого Эрен уже ждал его возле машины, пока Смит, только выходил из больницы.

— Ну ты долго там? Я тут не молодею, между прочим, — крикнул ему Эрен.

Усмехнувшись, Эрвин пошёл быстрее.

  
***

  
Уже сидя в квартире, Эрен решал, что делать, подарить подарок сразу или устроить небольшой романтический вечер.

«Романтику он не любит, но это, всё же, наша годовщина, наверное стоит устроить, что-то эдакое…» — размышлял Йегер.

Перед ним стояла проблема, ведь он в гипсе, и ему сложно передвигаться.

«Может сделать реконструкцию нашего первого свидания?» — озарило его.

  
***

  
— Ривай, как прошла операция? — спросила его медсестра — Петра.

— Нормально, никто не умер, уже хорошо, — сдержанно ответил ей Ривай.

Он был очень зол. Сегодня выписали Эрена, а его внезапно вызвали на срочную операцию. В ЕГО ГРЁБАНЫЙ ВЫХОДНОЙ.

Из-за этого он не мог забрать его и пришлось просить Эрвина, которого Йегер терпеть не может.

«Этот ребенок скорее всего обиделся,» — думал Аккерман.

Петра продолжала идти следом за ним в раздевалку, одновременно говоря что-то, что Ривай не расслышал. Он уловил только последние слова:

-…и ты не против сходить?

— Прости, что? — спросил он вежливо и открыл перед ней дверь в раздевалку.

Он подошёл к своему шкафчику и открыл его.

— Н-ну, ты не хотел бы сходить со мной в кафе, которое недавно открылось, через дорогу? — смущённо повторила она.

— Уф, — слегка раздражённо выдохнул он.

Конечно он знал о чувствах Петры, но никогда не думал, что ей хватит смелости признаться в этом.

— Петра, извини, но, — он достал из кармана обручальное кольцо и надел на безымянный палец, жестом показывая ей, что «нет»

— Ох, извини-извини, я не знала, правда, — затараторила девушка, — она счастливица.

— Это _Он_ , — как бы, невзначай кинул он.

— О, — протянула Петра, — ооо, — дошло до неё.

Наконец, Ривай переоделся и поторопился выйти.

***

  
На подходе к многоэтажке, Ривай слегка насторожился, ведь уже вечер, а света в окнах нет. Он поспешил ко входу.

Зайдя в лифт он нажал на кнопку пятого этажа и откинул голову к стенке.

  
***

  
Открыв дверь в квартиру, Ривай почувствовал странный, но приятный запах. Эрена не было ни видно, ни слышно, что было очень странно. Йегер — создатель шума и беспокойства в их семье.

Пойдя по коридору в гостиную Ривай замер. В комнате был сделан шалаш из одеял, простыней и, судя по всему, парочки стульев. Повсюду стояли свечи.

«Так вот чем пахло,» — мимолётом подумал он.

Царила романтическая атмосфера. Эрена нигде не было.

Внезапно за спиной Аккермана раздался грохот и шум, на что он мигом обернулся, и увидел своего мужа, который, видимо, упал. Ривай сразу подбежал к нему.

— Ты как? Не ушибся? — взволнованно спросил он.

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Просто не вписался в поворот, — успокоил он Ривая.

— Ага, уже второй раз, за этот месяц, — с сарказмом сказал ему Аккерман. Язвить в ответ Эрен не стал, так как Аккерман прав.

Старший помог Эрену подняться, и приобнял его за талию.

— Ходячая неприятность, — кряхтел Ривай. Йегер неловко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Отпусти, — попросил младший. Ривай посмотрел на него с сомнением, но увидев решимость в русалочьих глазах, отпустил, как его и просили. Эрен «поскакал» к шалашу.

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, на нашу годовщину, но в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами, — Йегер кивнул на свою ногу, — у меня не осталось варианта, кроме как, восстановить в памяти наше первое свидание.

— Это было не свидание, идиот. Мы просто застряли в палатке посреди леса, — перебил его старший.

— Это не важно, — отмахнулся младший, — так вот, о чём это я. А, так вот, я решил напомнить тебе о том как мы познакомились, но, так как палатки дома у нас нет, я сделал этот шалаш. Ну как, я напомнил тебе о дне, когда ты влюбился в меня? — улыбаясь спросил он.

— Ты уверен, что это я влюбился? — выгибая бровь спросил Аккерман. Хоть его вопрос и прозвучал как сарказм, Эрен услышал там ласковые нотки.

— Абсолютно.

— Хорошо, сдаюсь, — ласково улыбнулся Ривай. Спорить сейчас не хотелось, ведь его любимый старался, для него. Да и, что уж тут кривить душой, слова Йегера были правдивы.

Йегер улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя казалось шире уже невозможно, указал рукой на вход в шалаш, и сказал:

— Прошу.

Усмехнувшись, Ривай подошёл к Эрену.

— Гений, давай сначала ты, или уже забыл про ногу, — сказал он и помог Эрену нагнуться, чтобы он мог зайти в шалаш. Когда Эрен пригнулся Аккерман прижался к его заднице своими бёдрами, на что Эрен лукаво улыбнулся и вильнул своими бёдрами, что получилось очень неуклюже.

— Доктор Аккерман, хотите пошалить? — игриво спросил младший.

— Проходи уже, быстрее, — поторопил его Аккерман, ударив по заднице. Эрен поворчал, но пополз в шалаш, где и упал на подушки. Ривай заполз следом за ним и, наконец-то, смог увидеть то, что было внутри.

Вокруг лежали разноцветные гирлянды, лежали вырвиглазного цвета подушки, на матрасе, который лежал на полу, чтобы не замёрзнуть, стоял красивый чайный сервиз, и видимо в чайнике уже был заварен чай, так как из чайника шёл пар, и стоял приятный цветочный аромат.

— Что это? — спросил Ривай, кивком головы указав на сервис.

— Это мой тебе подарок, — смущенно пробормотал он, но после продолжил уже увереннее. — Вообще сначала я купил тебе тот чай, который ты любишь, но не покупаешь, ведь он очень дорогой, но после я подумал, что это довольно-таки глупый подарок, всё-таки 5 лет со дня свадьбы, нужно подарить что-то запоминающееся. Я долго думал и в итоге пришёл к выводу, что к хорошему чаю нужен и красивый сервиз. Именно из-за этого я и согласился на ту гонку, этот сервиз очень дорогой, мне даже пришлось запросить деньги вперёд, чтобы успеть купить его, — закончил говорить он. — Риваай? Тебе нравится?

Аккерман, без слов, притянул к себе мужа и поцеловал, — Мне очень нравится, — прошептал он, отрываясь от Эрена, но после опять поцеловал.

Пара несколько часов сидела и целовалась, временами отвлекаясь на чай и разговоры. Вставать никто не хотел, поэтому они решили остаться в шалаше. Уже только засыпая Эрен спросил:

— А какой подарок ты мне подготовил?

— Ах, да. Сейчас, подожди, — пробормотал Ривай и пошёл в коридор. Вернулся он спустя пару секунд, со своей сумкой в руках. — Я долго не мог решиться, но все же вот, — сказал он, доставая из сумки какую-то папку, и протягивая её Эрену.

— Что это?

— Посмотри, — уклонился от ответа старший.

Открыв папку Эрен увидел фотографии детей и, судя по всему, их анкеты.

— Ривай, что это? — повторил он свой вопрос.

Аккерман долго молчал, но всё же ответил ему:

— _Давай заведем ребенка_? — нервно проговорил он.

Сказать, что Эрен в шоке, значит ничего не сказать.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — спросил он, боясь, что ему послышалось.

— Я похож на человека, который будет шутить на эту тему? — Аккерман начинал злиться.

— Да, то есть — нет. То есть — нет, не похож, и ДА — РИВАЙ Я ХОЧУ РЕБЕНКА, — последние слова Эрен прокричал от радости, и смеясь, попытался запрыгнуть на мужа, — ДА, РИВАЙ, ДА.

— Аккуратнее, нога, — напомнил ему Аккерман, обнимая Эрена. — _Я люблю тебя_ , — прошептал он ему на ухо.

— _Я люблю тебя_ , — также прошептал, улыбаясь Эрен.


	3. Chapter 3

— Эрен, — позвал Ривай мужа.

— Мм, да родной? — заинтересованно откликнулся он.

— Зачем мы это делаем?

— … — Эрен промолчал, но Аккерман почувствовал как атмосфера становится напряжённее.

— Что. Значит. Зачем? — выделяя каждое слово, всё же заговорил Йегер, — ты хочешь сказать, что для тебя всё это не важно? — под конец вопроса голос Эрена стал выше, но всё же он не кричал.

— Нет, что ты, любимый, я совсем не это хотел сказать, — пошёл на попятную Аккерман.

— А ЧТО ТЫ ХОТЕЛ ЭТИМ СКАЗАТЬ? — все же сорвался на крик Эрен.

— Всё-всё, любимый, успокойся пожалуйста, — он попытался обнять Эрена, который всё время вырывался.

Только Йегер хотел опять что-то сказать, но Ривай, которому удалось обнять мужа, поцеловал его, тем самым перебивая.

Сначала Эрен пытался вырваться, даже укусил мужа за губу, но вырваться Аккерман ему не дал и Йегер все же успокоился.

— Всё, истерика прошла? — спросил Ривай.

— Прошла, но я всё ещё обижен, — буркнул Эрен, вырываясь из желанных объятий мужа. — Почему тебе не нравится, то, что мы делаем сейчас?

— Потому что это глупо, любовь моя, — Эрен хотел опять возмутиться, но всё же промолчал, давая Риваю договорить. — Нам не обязательно устраивать вечеринку по поводу нашего решения — завести ребенка. Зачем рассказывать всем об этом? Можно же было, просто пригласить наших родителей на ужин, чтобы уведомить их об этом. Для чего приглашать полгорода?

— Я просто хочу собрать всех наших друзей и знакомых вместе, — тихо вздохнув, признался Эрен. — Сейчас мы встречаемся не так часто, как раньше. У всех работа и семья, и из-за этого на друзей ни у кого нет времени. Я скучаю по времени, когда мы могли собраться где угодно и просто, сидеть и разговаривать.

— Мы уже не те, кем были раньше, это естественно, что мы больше не собираемся так часто, — пытался подобрать слова Ривай, чтобы немного успокоить своего мужа.

— Мы стареем, и я боюсь этого — признался Йегер.

— Мы не стареем, любовь моя. Мы взрослеем, это разные вещи, — произнёс Ривай, — иди сюда, — вздохнув, подозвал он мужа и крепко обнял его.

Эрен обнял в ответ, и уткнувшись в шею мужа засопел.

— Ты любишь меня? — решился спросить он, — скажи пожалуйста, ты всё ещё любишь меня?

— Идиот, — прошептал Ривай в макушку мужа, — как думаешь, если бы я тебя не любил, то терпел бы эти твои закидоны и решился бы завести ребёнка?

— Ривай, — уже немного напряжённо произнес Эрен, — Ты любишь меня?

— …Ну конечно люблю, — выдохнул Ривай, — любил, люблю и всегда буду любить.

— Значит, ты не бросишь меня, если какой-то молоденький и симпатичный парень будет тебя соблазнять?

— Идиот, — улыбнулся Ривай и Эрен понял его ответ по этой улыбке, из-за чего улыбнулся в ответ, — давай продолжать украшать.

— О, так теперь ты не считаешь, что это идиотское занятие?

— Ещё одно слово и будешь заниматься этим сам.

— Молчу, — поднял руки Эрен, тем самым показывая, что сдается.

***

Квартира Ривая и Эрена давно не была полна так, как сейчас. Везде ходили люди: их друзья, коллеги, знакомые и родственники.

Все они не знали с какой целью их сегодня позвали, думали, что это очередная идея Эрена (что кстати, почти, не было ошибкой).

Все люди веселились, разговаривали и, лишь некоторые, выпивали. Эрен был прав, сейчас у них не так уж и много времени на друзей и развлечения, всё свободное время они проводят дома с семьями, наслаждаясь минутами спокойствия.

Эрен пробегал мимо кухни, когда его поймали за руку и развернули к себе.

— Эрен, дорогой, подходишь мимо и даже «Привет» не говоришь, — это была мачеха Ривая — Алана Аккерман.

— Алана, милая, что ты, прости, я тебя даже не заметил, — тут же кинулся обнимать женщину Йегер. — Как вы, как мистер Аккерман? — начал расспрашивать он её.

— Ох, дорогой, к счастью у нас всё хорошо, правда временами у Феликса шалит сердечко, но это не страшно. А вы как, к чему этот вечер, ведь не зря вы это всё устроили, верно? — Алана была мудрой и хитрой женщиной, естественно она поняла, что, что-то тут не так.

— Ты права, это всё не просто так, но об этом мы сообщим вместе с Риваем, — подмигнул ей Эрен.

— Только не говори, что вы разводитесь.

— Сплюнь, — прикрикнул Эрен, на что женщина рассмеялась.

— Шу-чу, — произнесла она по слогам.

— Даже шутить так не смей, — пригрозил он ей.

— Прости-прости, милый. Всё иди ты же спешил куда-то, — напомнила ему Алана.

— Точно, всё я побежал, давай поговорим потом, — чмокнул Эрен её в щеку и побежал дальше.

Алана улыбнулась, смотря ему вслед, и произнесла:

— Странно всё это, — и пошла искать мужа.

***

— Ривай, ты скоро? — спросил Эрен, стучась в дверь, ведущую в их ванную комнату.

— Ещё немного, — услышал Йегер, сквозь шум воды.

— Давай побыстрее, там уже все собрались.

— …Если хочешь, чтобы я быстрее закончил, можешь зайти и помочь мне, — сказал Ривай и Эрен услышал, как звякнул замок на двери.

Поняв, что это, своего рода, предложение, Эрен открыл дверь и зашёл в помещение.

Не успел он закрыть дверь, как его притянул к себе его муж.

— Я думал ты немного «поломаешься», — прошептал Ривай на ухо Йегеру.

— Тебе ли не знать, что я никогда не «ломаюсь», — игриво сказал Эрен и шлёпнул Ривая по бедру, — дай я повернусь и помогу тебе.

Ривай тут же отпустил его и Эрен смог повернуться.

— Давай бритву, — протянул Эрен ладонь, куда Ривай сразу положил нужный предмет. — Знаешь ты такой ребёнок, — сказал Йегер, начиная брить мужа, Ривай хотел возмутиться, но не рискнул, все же Эрен с бритвой смотрелся, как развратно, так и пугающе, одновременно. — Нет, ну серьёзно, я же просил тебя побриться ещё вчера, почему ты не сделал это?

— … — Ривай опять промолчал, но в голове пронеслась мысль, что не сделал он этого, потому что хотел посмотреть на недовольного Эрена, который выглядел до боли забавно.

— Я встретил Алану, они с твоим отцом всё же пришли, — Эрен хотел, чтобы его голос звучал непринуждённо, будто его это не волнует и никак не напрягает, но, к сожалению, у него это не получилось.

Ривай взял его руки в свои и с волнением спросил:

— Ты разговаривал только с ней или и с отцом тоже?

— Только с ней, — тут же ответил Эрен и вырвав руки из захвата продолжил своё дело.

— Она что-то говорила по поводу отца? — Ривай не мог не переживать.

— Не особо много, лишь то, что у него в последнее время болит сердце, но врачи говорят, что ничего серьезного.

— Я имел ввиду, не говорила ли она, что-то по поводу его реакции на наше приглашение, — пояснил Аккерман.

— Нет, про это она не говорила.

Эрен не удивлен этому «допросу», ведь несмотря на то что с Аланой Эрен подружился быстро, отца Ривая он, всё же, боялся, ведь Эрен не понравился ему с самой первой встречи.

Ривай вообще чуть не отрёкся от своего отца, после того, что он сделал на их свадьбе.

Даже несмотря, на то, что именно Эрен тогда их помирил, Феликс не признавал выбор своего сына.

Спустя десять минут Эрен закончил брить мужа, о чём и сообщил ему.

— Давай ещё так постоим, — сказал Ривай, обнимая Эрена за талию.

— Ты же знаешь, я бы с радостью согласился, если бы наша квартира не была полна гостей, которые ждут только нас, — ответил Эрен, но в противовес своих слов опустил руки на задницу Ривая.

— Шалишь? — игриво спросил Ривай, немного вильнув бёдрами.

— Есть такое, — усмехнулся Эрен и поцеловал Аккермана.

— Всё, хватит. Ты сам сказал, что ждут только нас, — оторвался от губ мужа Ривай.

— Да-да, идём, — нервно выдохнул Эрен, пытаясь спрятать небольшую эрекцию.

— Мы продолжим после, — усмехнулся Ривай, кивая на пах мужа.

— Ловлю на слове.

***

— Ривай, Ривай, привет, — Аккерман услышал, как его зовут и повернулся, окидывая комнату взглядом, и увидел девушку, которая махала ему рукой в знак приветствия.

— Энн? — не узнал девушку Ривай.

— Риваай, привет, как ты, — кинулась к нему она.

— Привет, давно не виделись, — с небольшой улыбкой поздоровался мужчина.

— Да, давно, — подтвердила девушка, — кажется с вашей, с Эреном, годовщины три года назад, — голос девушки звучал дружелюбно, но имя Йегера она произнесла с пренебрежением.

— Я думаю дольше, — задумчиво пробормотал Аккерман, выискивая взглядом в комнате кое-кого. — Извини мне нужно отойти, — сказал он, находя того, кого искал.

— Да, конечно, — немного грустно, но всё же улыбнулась она.

Ривай пошёл с сторону кухни, где стоял его отец и мачеха.

Когда он вошёл в кухню на него сразу посмотрели. Решив не тянуть, он произнёс:

— Отец, не думал, что ты примешь приглашение.

В ответ Феликс лишь усмехнулся.

— Я не мог не принять его, ведь ты лично его подписал.

— Я не подписывал твоего приглашения.

— Вот как, — хмыкнул мужчина, — значит это был твой муженёк, — выплюнул он последнее слово.

— Если ты продолжишь говорить, что-то про моего, как ты верно заметил, — мужа, то можешь выметаться из нашего дома, — прорычал Ривай в лицо родителю.

— Мальчики, прекратите быстро, — решила вмешаться Алана, и начала отталкивать их друг от друга.

Внезапно на кухню кто-то зашёл.

— Ривай, вот ты где, — это был Эрвин. — Я уже весь дом обошёл, а ты тут оказывается, здравствуйте мистер Аккерман, — кивнул он, в знак приветствия, Феликсу и подошёл к Риваю.

— Эрвин, — кивнул старший Аккерман в ответ.

Эрвин — всегда нравился Феликсу. Возможно, если бы избранником Ривая был именно Смит — Феликс бы не возмущался из-за ориентации своего сына.

— Где Эрен? Хотел спросить, как его нога, — поинтересовался Смит у Ривая.

— Нога? А что с ней? — не дала ответить младшему Аккерману Алана. Феликс сделал вид, что его этот вопрос не интересует, но уши всё же навострил.

— Эрен попал в аварию три месяца назад, — пояснил Ривай мачехе, — с его ногой всё в порядке, можешь не делать вид, что тебя это интересует, — обратился он уже к Эрвину.

— Господи — авария? Как это случилось, — начала беспокоиться женщина.

— Это произошло на одной из гонок, — ответил Аккерман — младший.

— Я с самого начала говорил, что долго он с такой работой не проживёт, — поучительно заметил Аккерман — старший.

— Отец, — угрожающе прикрикнул Ривай.

В ответ Феликс цыкнул и вышел из кухни в гостиную.

— Ты не злись на него, милый, — приобняла Ривая Алана.

— Я стараюсь, но то, как он говорит об Эрене…

— Не обращай внимания, он любит тебя и беспокоиться о тебе, поэтому ведёт себя так.

— Хватит, Эрвин ты со мной искать Эрена? — вырвался мужчина из рук мачехи и подошёл к Смиту.

— Да, конечно, — моментально кивнул Эрвин.

— Ривай, — окликнула его женщина, когда он повернулся, она сказала, — прости его, пожалуйста.

— Прощения должна простить не ты, — и мужчины вышли.

***

— Ривай, я здесь, — Аккерман увидел своего мужа, который бежал к нему, с криком.

— Тише-тише, ты же только гипс снял, — заволновался Ривай, подхватывая мужа.

— Ну не бурчи, — обнял Эрен мужа за шею, но как только заметил Смита, улыбка сошла с его лица. — Эрвин.

— Эрен, привет, давно не виделись. Нога, видимо, уже зажила.

— Как видишь -да, спасибо за беспокойство.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое решил прервать Ривай.

— Ты готов? — обратился к мужу.

— Всегда готов, — лицо Эрена засияло, когда он вспомнил о цели сегодняшнего вечера.

— Готов к чему? — вмешался Эрвин.

— Узнаешь, — ответил Аккерман и взяв мужа за руку прошёл с ним к центру комнаты.

На пару секунд Эрвин потерял пару из виду. Внезапно он услышал громкие хлопки. Повернувшись в сторону шума, он заметил, что Ривай стоит на небольшом столике и, видимо, стоит он, там против своей воли.

«Эрен» — промелькнуло в мыслях Смита.

— Прошу внимания, — прокричал Ривай, и, наконец, спустился на пол.

— У нас есть небольшое объявление, — произнёс уже Эрен.

Все сразу обратили внимание на пару.

Голоса стихли.

Эрвин заметил родителей Ривая и заметил, как его отец напрягся.

— В общем…кхм-кхм, я немного нервничаю, — нервно рассмеялся Йегер, но Ривай, решив показать, что он рядом и что он — Эрен сейчас не один, взял мужа за руку и ласково улыбнулся.

Гости на это лишь заулюлюкали.

— Фух, ладно, — вновь начал Эрен, — в общем, мы собрали вас — близких нам людей — здесь для того, чтобы сообщить одну новость.

— Вы же не разводитесь? — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы гостей, в этом человеке Эрен узнал своего друга — Саймона.

— Господи Боже — нет. Почему все спрашивают это? По вашему, мы можем развестись? — прикрикнул Эрен. Он пытался сделать голос грозным, но у него не получилось скрыть веселье в голосе.

Гости на это лишь, вновь, рассмеялись.

— Мы решили взять ребенка из приюта, — вмешался Ривай, чтобы не тянуть кота за причинное место.

Все замолчали.

Никто этого не ожидал.

— Ну зачем? Я хотел сделать это более торжественно, что-ли, — начал ныть Эрен, что и «разбудило» всех присутствующих.

Отовсюду начали слышаться поздравления с таким важным решением.

Друзья накинулись на пару, чтобы узнать подробности, ведь они никогда не думали, что они созреют для такого серьёзного шага.

Да они поженились, но все помнили, что официальная церемония была лишь фарсом, чтобы родители обоих перестали нервничать и психовать.

Но и родителей можно понять. Ведь они думали о будущем своего ребёнка с его зачатия, и явно не мечтали о том, что свадьба их сыновей пройдёт на спор в Вегасе.

Пришлось устраивать цирк с церковью и «официальной» церемонией, а после и торжество в ресторане.

_Правда всё это обернулось страшной трагедией, из-за чего тема той «свадьбы» закрыта навечно в этой семье._

Пока Ривай разговаривал с друзьями, Эрен заметил, что Феликс вышел из квартиры и решил пойти за ним.

Выйдя на лестничную площадку, он заметил, что старший Аккерман держит во рту сигарету, а руками бьёт себя по карманам, видимо в поисках зажигалки.

— Давно курите? — поинтересовался Эрен, чем знатно напугал свёкра.

— Неприлично подкрадываться к людям со спины, особенно к пожилым, — с укором произнёс Феликс.

— Простите, — в голосе ни капли искренности, — так давно вы курите? — продублировал Йегер свой вопрос

— Наглец, — усмехнулся Феликс и посмотрел на Эрена, — тебе то какое дело?

— Мне никакого, но вот ваш сын и жена очень переживают о вашем здоровье, особенно в последнее время, — проговорил быстро Эрен и с вопросом во взгляде посмотрел на старшего Аккермана, прося ответить на свой вопрос.

— Я курю всю жизнь, щенок. Только никто об этом не знает, и желательно, чтобы никогда не узнали, — намекнул он, на то, чтобы Эрен держал рот на замке.

Эрен молча кивнул, как говоря: «Понял, принял, не дурак»

Они стояли в тишине пару секунд, и Феликс решил заговорить.

— Значит, ты уговорил моего сына на ребенка.

— Ривай сам предложил усыновление, я даже не знал о его мыслях на этот счёт.

— Врешь.

— Не вру, ваш сын сам лично принёс мне документы.

— Ривай никогда не хотел ребёнка.

— Я тоже так думал, уверяю вас. Для меня это стало огромным шоком, мы долго обсуждали этот вопрос, после его предложения. Он был уверен в своём решении, а я не стал препятствовать этому.

— Мой сын стал подкаблучником. Пошёл на поводу у твоих желаний, — зло проговорил Феликс.

— Ваш. Сын. Сам. Предложил. — выделяя каждое слово повторил Эрен. — Я смирился с его нежеланием заводить ребёнка, хотя сам мечтал об этом. Я смирился, не стал спорить и принял его таким, — каждое слово давалось Йегеру с трудом, он был готов заплакать, от несправедливости, — ТАК ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ ВЫ, — ЕГО ОТЕЦ, — НЕ МОЖЕТЕ СДЕЛАТЬ ТОЖЕ САМОЕ? ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ПРИНЯТЬ ЕГО ВЫБОР? — всё же не сдержался он и начал кричать.

За Ривая он был готов убить, и плевать, что это родной, его мужу, по крови человек.

 _Кроме Мужа у Эрена никого не осталось_.

Он ненавидит день своей (фиктивной) свадьбы, и злится на человека, который настоял на том цирке.

Он понимает, что ведёт себя, как ребёнок, но ничего поделать с этим не может.

 _Он злится на Феликса Аккермана_.

Об этом не знает даже Ривай и, Эрен надеется, никогда не узнает.

На крик прибежали Ривай, Эрвин и Алана.

— Что случилось? — в один голос спросили Ривай и Алана.

— Эрен, что случилось, почему ты кричал? — начал расспрашивать мужа Аккерман — младший.

— Дорогой, — подошла Алана к мужу.

— Эрен, — требовательно позвал Ривай мужа, — Эрен, — повторил он, встряхивая парня, — Эрен, посмотри на меня, — уже прикрикнул мужчина и Йегер, наконец-то, посмотрел на него.

— Прости, я не хотел мешать вечеру, — шепотом проговорил Йегер и повернулся к родителям мужа, — простите меня, мистер Аккерман. Я не хотел повышать голос, на вас.

В ответ Феликс промолчал, всё ещё обдумывая сказанное Эреном.

— Милый, ты в порядке? — спросила Алана, обращаясь одновременно и к мужу, и к зятю, но ни первый, ни второй не ответили.

Тогда вмешался Эрвин.

— Эй, Йегер, — подошел он к парню и пока Ривай не понял, что он хочет сделать, поднял руку и влепил Эрену сильную пощёчину.

— Ты что делаешь, — зашипел на него Ривай и собирался ударить друга в ответ, как его остановил его муж.

— Ривай, не надо, — видимо пощёчина помогла ему прийти в себя окончательно.

— Что тут произошло? Ты в порядке? — кинулся он к мужу, забыв про Смита.

— Я просто, как обычно, развёл истерику на пустом месте, прости меня, — начал оправдываться Йегер.

На его слова Феликс вскинул голову. Он, почему-то, был уверен, что это была последняя капля в терпении парня и он расскажет всё, но он скинул всю вину на себя.

Это поразило старшего Аккермана.

Отстранив от себя жену, которая продолжала что-то бормотать себе под нос, но, что Феликс так и не понял.

Внезапно его осенило.

— Ривай, нам надо поговорить, — сказал мужчина и мягко оттолкнул от себя Алану. Заметив, что Ривай притянул мужа к себе ближе, показывая, что без Эрена он не пойдет, Феликс добавил, — один на один. Пожалуйста.

Младший Аккерман хотел возразить, но почувствовал, как Эрен сжал его волосы.

Посмотрев на мужа с вопросом в глазах, он хотел озвучить свой вопрос, мол: «Какого чёрта?», но Эрен заговорил первым.

— Иди, — и махнул головой в сторону Феликса.

— Какого чёрта, Эрен, — всё же спросил Ривай, на что получил ответ:

— Это надо не только ему. Я буду в порядке, обещаю, со мной будет Алана, Эрвин, Саймон и ещё, около, тридцати человек. Я буду в порядке.

— Ладно, — сдался Аккерман и пошёл в квартиру, не оглядываясь, зная, что отец идёт за ним.

Посмотрев в след мужчинам, так похожих друг на друга, как внешне, так и внутренне, Эрен повернулся к Алане и Эрвину, и сказал:

— Ну что, будем подслушивать или, как послушные детки пойдём к гостям и будем развлекаться? А в прочем неважно, я к мини-бару, — и зашёл в квартиру.

— Мы же, вроде как должны за ним присматривать? — спросила Алана у Смита.

— Я не обещал, но чувствую, что обязан, — ответил он ей.

— Тоже самое и у меня, — вздохнула женщина, — ну что, к мини-бару?

— Вы идите, а я найду свою жену и подойду к вам.

— Хорошо.

***

Эрен сидел в кресле и наблюдал, как Эрвин и Фрейя — его жена — танцуют.

«Красивая пара», — подумал Эрен и усмехнулся собственной мысли.

Да, пара действительно красивая. Они будто две части единого целого, вот только их отношение друг к другу всё портят.

Они ведь, на самом деле, терпеть друг друга не могут, хотя последние месяцы их отношения, вроде как, потеплели.

Ривай рассказывал, как Эрвин приходил на работу либо с перегаром, либо с синяками под глазами. Ведь его ссоры с женой приводили к тому, что Смиту приходилось уходить из собственного дома, чтобы жену свою, случайно, в порыве злости, не убить. Вот он и ходил по барам и мотелям, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть от жены и быта.

 _Вот он — брак по расчёту во всей его красе_.

«Хорошо, что мы с Риваем не такие», — вновь подумал он и усмехнулся.

Да, у них отношения и брак не по расчёту, но в начале они вели себя так же, как Эрвин и Фрейя.

Много ссор, криков, алкоголя и, даже, одна _измена_ со стороны Эрена.

Но, к счастью, ни Эрен, ни Ривай не вспоминают этот эпизод, и просто живут дальше.

Да, тогда они чуть не расстались, но Ривай слишком сильно любил и любит идиота — Эрена Йегера, потому и смог простить и забыть. Даже никогда не упрекал в этом, он просто, будто стёр это время из своей памяти.

После этого их отношения и наладились.

Ривай смог принять свои чувства окончательно, а Эрен понял, что может легко потерять того, кого он так сильно любит, поэтому перестал выделываться и истерить.

Эрен «вынырнул» из своих мыслей, встал и чуть пошатываясь пошёл в сторону своего друга — Саймона, который стоял один, прислонившись плечом к стене.

— Эй друг, — заметил Саймон парня.

— Привет, наконец мы смогли нормально поздороваться, — произнёс Эрен и полез обниматься.

— Это да, — сказал друг, обнимая в ответ, — ты сегодня на расхват. Все так и норовят спросить, как ты смог «одомашнить» такого, как Ривай.

— Эй, но он же не дикий зверёк, чтобы его, как ты выразился, «одомашнить», — с, небольшим, укором сказал Эрен.

— Прости-прости, я неверно выразился, — начал извиняться Саймон, но немного погодя добавляет, — но давай будем честными, Ривай — зверь, — и рассмеялся.

Эрен сначала не понял, но потом до него дошло, и он тоже рассмеялся.

— Ну тут спорить бесполезно. Ты прав, — сквозь смех проговорил Йегер.

Немного отсмеявшись Саймон спрашивает:

— Ну так — ребёнок? — спросил парень с улыбкой.

— Я сам был в шоке, когда он предложил, — признался Эрен. — Я знал о его отношении к детям, поэтому давно смирился, что их у нас никогда не будет, и тут он протягивает мне документы и анкеты, для того, чтобы взять одного ребёнка. Это было, что-то… — Эрен не нашёл слов, чтобы описать своё, тогдашнее состояние, но друг понял его и без этого.

— Мдаа, — протянул Саймон, — это круто, правда круто.

— Ммм? В смысле «круто»? — спросил Эрен.

— Ну, ты подумай, он поменял свои жизненные приоритеты, свои взгляды на эту жизнь, да и вообще, его мировоззрение поменялось кардинально. И это всё из-за тебя и ради тебя, друг. Это круто.

А ведь это правда. Честно, говоря об этом Эрен не думал.

— Ого, — ошеломлённо прошептал Йегер.

— Ага, — насмешливо поддразнил его Саймон. Парень повернул голову в сторону балкона, куда выходили поговорить Аккерманы. — А вот и твой муженёк, — кивнул он в их сторону.

Эрен перевёл взгляд на мужа и заметил, что его лицо было расслабленно, и, даже, какое-то — радостное, что-ли.

Наконец, и Ривай заметил мужа. Он мягко улыбнулся Эрену, как бы, говоря этим, что всё хорошо и, даже, лучше, чем просто хорошо.

Эрен улыбнулся в ответ, также, показывая этим, что он в порядке.

 _Теперь он уверен, что всё хорошо, и, что всё в порядке_.

**Две недели спустя**

За эти дни, ничего особо не поменялось. Разве, что Ривай теперь каждый день звонит отцу, или тот ему, и они разговаривают. Мирно, дружелюбно, мистер Аккерман даже передаёт «Привет» Эрену. Последний рад, что у его мужа, наконец-то, наладились отношения с отцом, но это всё ещё непривычно.

Ривай так и не рассказал, о чём они тогда разговаривали на балконе, лишь пояснил, что теперь они, вроде как, помирились. Йегер не лез, ведь, если Ривай умалчивает о деталях разговора, это означает лишь одно — это действительно очень личное, и, лучше, пусть это останется между отцом и сыном.

Ах, да, пара ещё подыскивает новое жильё, ведь они надеются, что скоро их семья станет на одного человека больше, а это значит, нужно будет больше свободного пространства.

— Мне страшно, — от чего-то, шепотом произнёс Эрен и вцепился в руку мужа.

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил Ривай и попытался вырвать руку из захвата мужа, казалось, что он отрывает её, от нервов.

Сейчас они ехали в приют, который им посоветовали их знакомые, и, как можно понять, Эрен нервничал.

Хотя нет, не так, Эрен ОЧЕНЬ нервничал.

Но он был не один. Как бы Ривай не пытался показаться равнодушным к сегодняшнему дню, это было бесполезно, его муж видел его насквозь.

Ривай нервничал, как ребёнок.

Хотя нет, не, как ребёнок, а, как Эрен.

Наконец, машина остановилась возле невысокого забора, за которым стояло двухэтажное здание.

— Приехали, — для чего-то сказал Ривай.

— Ты, что Убер? — с нервным смешком спросил Эрен.

— Для тебя я стану кем захочешь.

— Мило.

Не выдержав напряженной атмосферы, Ривай повернулся в сторону Йегера и, притянув его к себе за подбородок, поцеловал, но не страстно, а мягко, нежно — успокаивая, и себя, и мужа.

— Всё будет хорошо, — проговорил он, отрываясь от губ мужа.

— Всё будет хорошо, — вторит ему Эрен.

Выйдя из машины, они взялись за руки прошли на территорию приюта.

Встретив по пути одну из воспитательниц, Ривай спросил где находится кабинет директора, на, что девушка улыбнулась и провела их сама.

Глубоко вздохнув Эрен постучал в дверь кабинета, и открыл её, когда услышал: «Войдите»

Пара зашла в кабинет

***

Они разговаривали с директором долгие два часа, обсуждали различные детали, и просто разговаривали, женщина не хотела отдавать детей в неблагоприятные семьи, поэтому, когда она удостоверилась, что пара они нормальная, с добрыми и чистыми намерениями, со спокойной душой повела их в игровую, где, по расписанию, должны были находиться дети.

Как только Ривай и Эрен зашли в комнату, на них устремились взгляды всех присутствующих, только самые маленькие продолжили играть.

Паре сразу стало, как-то, неловко.

Неприятное чувство поселилось в груди обоих.

Но они понимали, что так будет всегда, когда они будут приходить в приюты.

Обведя взглядом комнату, Эрен спросил у директора:

— Можно пройти?

— Ох, конечно, — засуетилась женщина и провела обоих к воспитательнице. — Эта пара хочет присмотреть ребёнка, — пояснила она девушке.

— О, это же прекрасно, хотите я расскажу вам о каждом? — сразу задала вопрос воспитательница.

Эрен хотел сказать, что это было бы неплохо, но Ривай перебил его:

— Нет, извините. Мы пройдём пока, — и взяв мужа за руку повел его в противоположную сторону.

— Ривай, — возмутился он.

— Хочу сам сделать вывод о ребёнке, а не, чтобы мне говорили какой выгоднее и лучше, это мерзко, — объяснил он свою позицию Йегеру.

Эрен помолчал пару секунд, а потом выдохнул:

— Мой мужчина такой умный.

— А ты в этом сомневался?

— Ни капли.

Пара прошла по комнате, после чего они заметили одного мальчика, лет ему было, около семи, может девяти. Он был рыжеволосым и слегка пухловатым, глаза его были красивого серого цвета.  
Они оба посмотрели сначала на мальчика, потом друг на друга, и поняли всё без слов. Оба двинулись в его сторону и присели рядышком.

Когда мальчик их заметил, то слегка испугался.  
Первым заговорил Ривай:

— Привет, — мягкая улыбка.

— З-здравствуйте, — заикаясь поздоровался мальчик.

— Не бойся нас, — мягко сказал Эрен.

— Я н-не б-боюс-сь, — пояснил мальчик.

Аккерман нахмурился.

— Ты заикаешься?

— Угу, — кивнул испуганно мальчик

«Видимо из-за этого дефекта его никто не забирал», — размышлял Ривай.

Эрен слегка улыбнулся и попытался успокоить ребёнка.

— Всё хорошо, это даже мило. Особенно, с твоим красивым лицом, на это можно и не обращать внимания, — начал нахваливать мальчика парень.

— Эй парень, — позвал Ривай, — как тебя зовут?

— Тоб-би, — смущенно прошептал мальчик.

— Тоби, меня зовут Эрен, а его — Ривай. Ты нам очень нравишься. — сказал Эрен.

— Это правда Тоби, послушай его, он никогда не врёт, — ласково и, одновременно, насмешливо сказал Ривай и кивнул на Эрена. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Д-девять.

— Тоби, а мы тебе нравимся? — спросил Эрен у мальчика.

— Угу, — опять смущенно, — оч-чень.

— А ты хотел бы жить с нами? — этот вопрос задал уже Ривай.

— Угу, н-но, не п-получ-чится, — грустно улыбнулся Тоби.

— Почему? — недоуменно спросили оба.

— У м-меня сест-тра, у н-нё п-проблем-мы с глаз-зкам-ми, -заикаясь пояснил мальчик.

— Сестра? — спросил Эрен.

— Угу.

— Какие проблемы? — спросил Ривай.

— Он-на не вид-дит, -вновь пояснил Тоби.

Нахмурившись Ривай отошел от мальчика и потянул за собой Эрена.

— Ривай, подожди, надо же попрощаться, — пытался остановить мужа Йегер.

Но Аккерман не слушал его.

Он подвёл их к директору, которая всё ещё стояла рядом с воспитательницей и разговаривала.

— Мальчик Тоби, девять лет, — вмешался Ривай, — что с ним и его сестрой?

— Тоби? Ох, его и его сестру нашел лесничий в лесу, недалеко отсюда. Ему тогда было шесть, а его сестре всего пару месяцев. Он так и не сказал, что с ними случилось и как они там оказались. Их болезни выявились позже. Как выяснилось Тоби вообще не умел говорить, поэтому его речь сейчас такая, но многие врачи говорят, что это пройдет с возрастом. Но с его сестрой всё плачевней. Скорее всего она родилась с таким дефектом, сейчас ей почти четыре года, и слепота всё прогрессирует.

— А вы не узнавали, возможно ли это вылечить? — серьёзно спросил Ривай, и Эрен кажется начал догадываться о его намерениях.

— Обследование стоит дорого, — объяснила директор, — но, если хотите взять Тоби, не обязательно брать его сестру — Терезу, -уже шепотом, чтобы никто не услышал, сказала она.

Но Ривай, будто и не услышал, эту её последнюю фразу.

Зато услышал Эрен, и только он хотел поднять шум, что нельзя разлучать братьев и сестёр, как его, вновь, остановил Ривай.

— А где девочка?

— Она сейчас в комнате, для детей с дефектами слуха и зрения. С ними специальный воспитатель.

— Можете провести нас туда?

— Конечно, — радостно произнесла она.

Идея разлучать детей ей тоже не нравилась, и она надеялась, что эта пара заберёт обоих деток.

***

  
Ривай разговаривал по телефону, пока Эрена очаровывала малышка — Тереза.

Милее девочки они никогда не видели.

В отличии от брата у неё были черные, смоляные волосы, глаза бледно голубого цвета, но скорее всего из-за её болезни цвет не точный.

Как только пара вошла в комнату им показали угол, где сидела девочка и пыталась сложить кубики в понятную только ей форму.

Говорила она гораздо лучше своего брата, и, как выяснил Ривай, видела, но очень слабо. По словам Аккермана это может что-то значить.

Спустя пару минут разговора, Ривай решил выйти и позвонить Эрвину, всё же тот оперировал больше Ривая и, возможно, у него были такие случаи.

— Смит.

— Эрвин, есть разговор, — начал Ривай.

— Я думал вы с Эреном сегодня едете в приют, что-то пошло не так? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Мы в приюте, я хочу спросить, были ли у тебя пациенты — дети, с частичной потерей зрения?

— Вы хотите усыновить слепого ребёнка?

— Да.

— Я не детский хирург, — начал Эрвин.

— Были или нет? — начал раздражаться Ривай.

— Были, но не дети. Опиши симптомы, возможно я знаю, что это.

— Я по твоему профан? У меня есть подозрения, что это Ретинопатия недоношенных, — тяжело вздохнул Ривай, — возможно стадия третья или четвертая.

В трубке было тяжелое молчание.

— Если ты прав, то это ужасно опасно, Ривай. Но, если ты угадал со стадией, зрение ещё можно спасти. Не полностью, но можно, — наконец заговорили на той стороне связи.  
— Ты можешь поговорить со своими знакомыми?

— Конечно, всё, что попросишь.

— Я в долгу не останусь, — ответить Смит не успел, так как Ривай положил трубку.

Вздохнув, он собрал мысли в кучу и посмотрел в окошко в двери. Его Эрен играет с маленькой девочкой и выглядит чертовски счастливым.

Аккерман начал размышлять, что было бы, если бы он не встретил тогда, в том «походе» Эрена, как бы сложилась его жизнь?

Думал ли он тогда, двенадцать лет назад, что будет стоять со своим мужем и решать жизнь двух, наимилейших детей? Определенно — нет.

Тогда он даже не знал, куда поступать и что вообще делать со своей жизнью.

Посмотрев ещё раз на Эрена, Ривай понял, что сделал правильный выбор тогда, в лесу, двенадцать лет назад, и сделает этот выбор ещё раз, сегодня.

 _И тогда, и сейчас — он выбирает Эрена_.

***

В кабинете директора приюта мило, но, слегка, неуютно. Стены, вроде, завешаны детскими рисунками, но интерьер делает это всё таким пустым, что появляется чувство, будто ты в склепе.

Эрен взволнован, он дёргается, крутится и вертится, мешая Риваю, который переписывается с Эрвином по поводу лечения Терезы.

Успокаивается Йегер только тогда, когда Ривай берёт его руку в свою и целует запястье.

В кабинет заходят Тоби и Тереза.

Старший держит сестру на руках, видно, что ему тяжело, но он не хочет, чтобы Тереза спотыкалась или падала, ведь тогда ей будет больно.

— Э-эрен, Рив-вай, — узнаёт их Тоби.

— Эррен? Рривай? — девочка начинает вертеться на руках брата, требуя отпустить её к друзьям.

— Привет ребята, — весело поздоровался Эрен, — как вы тут? — он подошёл к ним и обнял обоих.

— Хоррошо, — начала улыбаться девочка.

— Привет, — поздоровался уже Ривай, подходя к детям и начал трепать волосы Тоби, — никто не обижал?

— Н-нет, — Тоби, как обычно смущается.

Тут их прерывает зашедшая в кабинет директор.

— Здравствуйте мистер Аккерман и мистер Йегер, — официально поздоровалась она с парой. — Привет Тоби, Тереза.

Все поочередно ответили на приветствие.

— Ребята, я хотела вас спросить, вам понравились Эрен и Ривай? — начала директор издалека.

— Да, — хором ответили брат с сестрой.

— Вы бы хотели видеть их каждый день?

— Вы заберете нас? — спросил Тоби у пары.

— Тоби, — с небольшим укором прикрикнула директор, — невежливо быть таким прямолинейным.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил Эрен женщину, — Ривай смотри, а он похож на тебя, — со смешком заметил он.

— А ты прав, — усмехнулся Ривай, — да малышня, мы хотим, чтобы вы были частью нашей, с Эреном, семьи. Как на это смотрите?

Дети пища, бросились к нему и Эрену, обнимая.

**Это было дороже всех слов.**


End file.
